Quer Casar Comigo?
by Zola Muto
Summary: Eu estive andando por aí Mas eu sempre volto para você Com chuva ou sol Você ficou ao meu lado, garota Eu estou feliz em casa Você é minha melhor amiga[...] You're My Best Friend – Queen


**Quer Casar Comigo?**

 **\- x -**

 **Eu estive andando por aí**

 **Mas eu sempre volto para você**

 **Com chuva ou sol**

 **Você ficou ao meu lado, garota**

 **Eu estou feliz em casa**

 **Você é minha melhor amiga[...]**

 **You're My Best Friend – Queen**

 **\- x -**

O sol no céu brilhava de tão forte que estava os moradores da Vila Oculta da Folha continuavam a trabalhar normalmente, os ninjas correndo pelos tetos das casas ou andando normalmente entre as ruas, a Vila ainda estava sendo reconstruída, a batalha contra Obito e Madara dizimou milhares de ninjas e vilarejos, as cidades principais de cada aldeia ninja também sofreram estragos, Konoha logo iria se pôr de pé novamente.

Naruto já era o novo Hokage, realizando seu sonho de infância, Tsunade havia morrido durante a guerra ninja, o que deixou todos tristes, ela era uma ótima líder, Naruto igual à Tsunade seguia o exemplo de antigos Hokagues, a liderança de Sarutobi, a sabedoria de Yondaime, Minato o seu falecido pai, Naruto também havia conquistado o que mais queria o amor da rosada, após o fim da guerra Sakura se declara a Naruto e o mesmo muito feliz gritou para que todos pudessem ouvir, Sakura havia superado o seu amor platônico pelo Uchiha e decidiu dar uma chance a Naruto, há muito tempo que ele tentava conquista-lo e finalmente ela viu que Sasuke não fazia mais parte do seu coração e decidiu dá-lo a Naruto.

Sasuke corria sobre os telhados das casas da Vila, logo chegaria ao distrito Uchiha, é logo estaria em casa, acelerou a corrida, se chega a tempo ainda poderia fazer uma surpresa agradável a sua noiva, é quem diria não? Já havia se passado quatro anos desde a guerra ninja, mas mesmo com esse tempo Konoha não havia conseguido tirar todas as marcas da guerra, já se podia avistar o portão de entrada mais alguns passos e estaria La, o distrito Uchiha foi reformado e as casas antes abandonadas e velhas ganharam cores, as casas foram alugadas e os campos foram dados aos moradores para que pudesse plantar, a mansão principal foi reformada e nela Sasuke passou a morar com a sua noiva, finalmente o portão principal.

Adentrando o portão Sasuke viu um grupo de crianças fugindo de uma mulher que corria atrás deles pedindo para pararem, é era muito bom ver vida naquele local onde antes só existiam morte e sangue, passando pelas ruas Sasuke era cumprimentado pelos moradores e crianças que passavam no máximo Sasuke dava um aceno de cabeça como resposta, a mansão principal já se podia ser vista a certa distância, era uma casa no estilo antigo, tinha dois andares e na frente podia-se ver um lindo e bem cuidado jardim, aos lados da mansão havia árvores de folhas bem coloridas e flores as rodeando.

Logo já havia entrado na mansão e então sentiu o tão familiar cheiro da comida que só a sua noiva sabia preparar, passando pela sala Sasuke viu uma coisinha pequena brincando com um ursinho de pelúcia, sim tirando a sua noiva a única coisa que o deixava mais alegre era aquela pequena coisinha a quem chamava de Daisuke.

 _\- Tadaiama._ – diz Sasuke.

 _\- Okaeri._ – responde alguém aparecendo das escadas.

Sasuke se aproxima daquela mulher que conseguiu roubar o seu coração e a quem dedicara a sua vida durante esses quatro anos, já na escada Sasuke a puxa para si e lhe dá um beijo cheio de ternura, amor e paixão, atrás deles a coisinha pequena dar risadas e eles dois se separam por falta de ar, o maldito ar. Ela caminha até Daisuke e o pega no colo e volta para perto do seu noivo, sim, Hinata tinha um tremendo orgulho de falar que Sasuke é o seu noivo, a sua vida, não só ele, mas também Daisuke o lindo filho deles dois que tem agora 2 anos de vida, com cabelos iguais aos do pai mas da mesma cor que os seus, dos olhos de cor peculiar, nem preto ônix e nem perolados eles eram de cor cinza ou cinza-chumbo, rindo Hinata se aproxima de Sasuke e passa para os braços dele Daisuke que ria gostosamente.

 _\- Coloque-o para dormir Sasuke._ – dizendo isso Hinata vai para a cozinha.

Sasuke olha para Daisuke e levanta uma das suas sobrancelhas, aquele baixinho tão novo e tão esperto, colocá-lo para dormir seria difícil, Daisuke é muito agitado e principalmente na hora de dormir, suspirando ele sobe com Daisuke as escadas que vai dar em um corredor com várias portas a primeira porta é a dor quarto do baixinho, foi difícil, mas quase meia hora depois de tanto brincar com ele Sasuke finalmente consegue colocá-lo para dormir, o garoto era muito energético e isso Daisuke não havia puxado de Sasuke e Hinata, ou assim pensava o Uchiha.

Sasuke vai para o seu quarto, o ultimo do corredor, e o maior também, ali as coisas eram diferentes, ele mandava e Hinata obedecia, rindo para si mesmo Sasuke pega uma toalha e vai tomar um bom banho de chuveiro por que ninguém aguentaria em são consciência tomar um banho nas fontes termais, estava muito quente, se despindo até o banheiro Sasuke logo entra e fecha a porta, entrando no Box ele liga o chuveiro e deixa a água cair pelo seu corpo o relaxando ainda mais, de tão distraído que estava não havia percebido quando alguém abria a porta do banheiro e se esgueirava para dentro.

 _\- Sasuke-kun?_ – pergunta alguém.

 _\- Hinata?!_ – Sasuke pergunta se virando para frente dentro do Box.

O vidro do Box era transparente então se podia ver o que estava dentro e por fora do mesmo.

 _\- Posso tomar banho com você Sasuke-kun?_ – pergunta Hinata.

Dando um sorrisinho de lado Sasuke abre a porta do Box e após se despir Hinata entra, logo é abraçada pelo Uchiha e já se via entre beijos e caricias debaixo do chuveiro e a água gelada que caia sobre os corpos, mas nem parecia já que eles estavam quentes, a tensão logo se fez presente ali e logo os dois estavam se amando ali mesmo no Box, depois de fazerem amor debaixo do chuveiro eles dois saem enrolados, Hinata num roupão de seda branco e Sasuke apenas com uma toalha na cintura.

 _\- Hinata eu preciso te falar uma coisa._ – diz Sasuke após se vestir.

 _\- Então fale Sasuke-kun._ – diz Hinata o olhando.

Respirando fundo Sasuke se ajoelha na frente de Hinata, e ela fica surpresa e pede para que ele se levante, mas o mesmo recusa e diz que só sairia da li se ela lhe responde-se sinceramente.

 _\- Hyuuga Hinata quer se casar comigo?_ – pergunta um Sasuke corado.

Hinata fica com os olhos bem abertos, fazia apenas três meses que Sasuke a havia pedido em noivado e agora ele vem e pergunta se ela quer casar com ele, emocionada Hinata começa a chorar de alegria e com a voz tremula responde:

 _\- Claro que aceito Sasuke-kun, você é o homem que eu amo nada me faria mais feliz neste mundo._ – após tais palavras Hinata abraça Sasuke bem apertado que é retribuído pelo mesmo.

 _\- Errr... Sasuke-kun eu tenho algo a te falar._ – comenta Hinata ainda abraçada a Sasuke.

 _\- Diga._ – responde Sasuke curioso.

 _\- Estou grávida_. – diz Hinata corada.

Sasuke não diz nada apenas volta a abraçar Hinata e agora ali nos braços da sua vida nada os atrapalharia e que essa nova vida que habitava o ventre da sua esposa que vinha com saúde e com certeza traria muito mais alegria para a vida do Uchiha e da Ex-Hyuuga.

 **Eterno, é tudo aquilo que dura uma fração de segundo, mas com tamanha intensidade, que se petrifica, e nenhuma força mais o resgata...**

 **(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)**


End file.
